


Tumblr Pornlet 09: Twist

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anthracite Outtake, Fantasy, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Masturbation, New Relationship, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picture Fic, Scenting, mmom, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek hadn’t thought about being fucked, hadn’t let himself have even the idea, for so long.♠This was written as part of the Anthracite universe/story, but I ended up taking the story in a different direction. Imagine that Derek and Stiles didn't start living together as soon as they did.





	Tumblr Pornlet 09: Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toxin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxin/gifts).



He rolled onto his back and turned his head so he could take in the scent of Stiles on his clothes. They’d made out again tonight, longer this time. Stiles had whispered filthy, wonderful things into Derek’s mind about what he wanted them to do to each other. It would happen soon. 

Derek hadn’t thought about being fucked, hadn’t let himself have even the idea, for so long. 

He’d thrown away his wants and his fantasies with the box of toys he’d abandoned to the dumpster divers in New York. He’d made himself forget what it felt like to be filled and taken and completely and utterly, oh—not that he had ever given that part of himself to another man. There’d been back alley blowjobs and handjobs and the desperate rip and slide and rub with nameless faces he’d refused to kiss, but he’d never fucked a guy and he’d definitely never felt comfortable enough to let another man take him.

Derek couldn’t not think about it now, though. He couldn’t not imagine what it would be to have Stiles over him, under him, tasting him, breeding him. Derek lifted his hips and slid his hand, middle finger extended and taut ready, down beside his balls and over his hole and imagined what it would be to feel Stiles slip himself inside. 

Stiles would take his time. He’d make sure Derek felt every minute thrust, every purposeful caress. He’d stretch Derek out, finger after finger, fucking him slowly and maybe teasing him with that long, wicked tongue. He’d probably use far too much lube, forgetting that Derek’s werewolf ass could take more than most. Derek’s cock twitched at the memory of Stiles pushing him against the outside wall of the restaurant and kissing him senseless. They’d both been hard, and Stiles was packing enough that it meant he’d probably gotten used to having to use way too much lube for human guys. 

Derek lifted his hand and dragged his tongue across it, then cupped his balls and imagined it was Stiles sucking them one after the other, rolling them in his mouth. He brought his other hand down and rubbed across the top of his cock head, wet with the idea of Stiles mouth instead of Derek’s hand. Derek wanted Stiles mouth, of course, he wanted the deputy’s ass and fingers and hands and cock. Fuck he wanted to feel Stiles’ cock.

Derek wrapped his pre-cum wet fist around his shaft and started pumping his hips to fuck into his hand. He stuck two of his other fingers in his mouth and covered them in as much spit as he could. He had no lube in the house, and nothing but himself to fill his ass with, but this probably wasn’t going to last much longer anyway. He’d been hard for too long, and the images in his mind, the memories of Stiles scent and his body and his words and.

Derek twisted his fist back and forth as he thrust his hips faster, and pushed a finger inside himself for the first time in years, and fuck. Derek came with his back off the bed, one foot in the air, his foreskin pulled back as far as it would go, and Stiles name growled out between descended fangs.

It would happen, soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Images this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/161196985951/he-rolled-onto-his-back-and-turned-his-head-so-he). Link is NSFW.


End file.
